User talk:Sovq
NLI clan page Can you undelete the wiki clan page called http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/NLI I made the clan now as shown here: official clan thread: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=541750.msg8036667#msg8036667 clan recruiting thread: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=540281.0 The clan stands for "New Life Innovations". Can you change the wiki page name for me, to "New Life Innovations"? I'll change the thread name. How do I get the banner picture into the clan page? Is my clan an established clan now? The clan page won't be subject to deletion anymore, as it is now? Let me know when it is established and the page is good. Re: Special Gear I think I'd resort to the first approach. Insert Your Name Here 15:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) waz up waz up Sov, hows the surrport coming for new admins for the df wiki by i've repiled to your message and btw i guess Death has suffered a permaban --Wolfren 11:01, May 4, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN :Wikia is taking their time to review my request. Thanks for your support :) Death's Æon hasn't been banned - I consider blocking as a last resort tool, especially for registered users. He hasn't been doing bad edits recently so I guess that won't be necessary. Sovq 12:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : Thats good...i really hate violators. i hope that your reguest is approved and we see who the new admins will be by i've heard cry is quiting his job as mod --Wolfren 12:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC)wolfren Your banning policy I'm a bit curious about that... How long vandalism, spamming or any other violation streak is required to get a ban? Insert Your Name Here 09:37, May 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S: The current working User Script extension for Google Chrome is Tampermonkey now. Go on and change it. Bureaucrat rights Hi. Thanks for talking to some of the other users directly. I've given you bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin rights Got that. In the end, I'll just control my temper anyway, since I could be very much... uncontrollable sometimes. Insert Your Name Here 08:42, May 9, 2011 (UTC) bravo Sov! good work getting those wiki rights.....oh and yeah IYNH i know how you feel by it happens to all of us. i rember getting into a wiki war with "Sir troll the second" ( you guys might rember him) due to his cinstant violating and me and 123zz ( or was it 123ss?) getting pissed off when we took us hours to undo the violated files...just to be violated again. --Wolfren 08:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Wolfren Re: Deleting images Kay. DF Wiki is 'NOT your personal filehoster.' anyway Unused File: Of course they are. You wouldn't need to tell me that. Insert Your Name Here 09:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Morning morning sov waz up, anything intresting? btw i've add you to Insert you name here's story that i'm doing for him...i hope you don't mind :D --Wolfren 08:21, May 17, 2011 (UTC)wolfren :Haha, I don't mind at all, but I don't own an Audi ;) — Sovq 08:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) LOL....i couldn't think of another bussinessmen car besiders merc and bmw ( come on, veryone seems to have a bmw or merc). i guess you like the fact that your an ambassdor to medical affairs. -- 09:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC)wolfren Explosive damage I checked the History. He has just carbon copied the DPS speculated from other editors. Clearly, he also had no idea of what he's doing. So the second theory makes much more sense. Insert Your Name Here 09:49, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I could hardly understand how they are '25% off' from true value. Do you find out that from gameplay (which is obviously chaotic from the explosive fire), or do you figure out from other sources? If you want, can I take some math? PAW-20 DPH: 26 DPH (max): 26 x 5 + 26 / 2 x 5 + 26 / 4 x 5 = 130 + 65 + 32.5 = 227.5 Therefore DPS (max) = 227.5 x 2 = 455 Insert Your Name Here 10:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) No title Undead Pioneer 12:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) AdminPwn said that all shotguns fire 8 pellets per shot back in 2D with the only exceptions being the Sega-20 (10), Mannberg 500 (9), and Sweeper (9) and that all shotguns of the same caliber did the same amount of damage per pellet. The only thing that has changed since then was a buff on the damage per pellet and adding new shotguns. He said the Corpse Blaster was unique in that it fires 12 pellets per shot and has a slightly buff making it do more damage per pellet than shotguns of the same caliber, it was by testing it out for several weeks that I learned it's approximate DPS and damage per pellet value (5.5625) which took alot of calculating. As far as the newest shotguns, it was a simple math of dividing their DPS by the current damage per pellet value (4.45) for 12 gauge shotguns. 4.45 is the current damage per pellet for 12 gauge shotguns, only the Corpse Blaster does more, though the Corpse Blaster may be the most powerful per shot, it isn't any better DPS wise due to its slow firing speed. I was removing special gear from those sections because they do not belong there. The items sections should only list the normal items people would trade, buy, or loot for. Adding unique items confuses n00bs. DUSK though should stay, although it is special, it is hardly unique and it is the elite of items which should always stay in their respective sections. TL: DR Shotguns: AdminPwn Special: Remove unique, but otherwise keep DUSK. Thank You for the help Sovq :) Tnxs bro. Glade you was able to help me. :) You will probley be hearing from me again. Also, when u listed my clan name WMD...u miss spelled Destruction :) :Done. It's easier to edit the clan box in source mode. The buttons to switch editing modes should be in the top-right of your editing window (should say "Source"). — Sovq 13:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Undead Pioneer 13:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Though it is useful to have the unique items side by side, I remain strong on my position to not list them. As for DUSK, they should stay regardless, they are the elite of their respective proficiencies which anyone who proves themself unlike unique items which aren't obtained by competing or looting, but by spending money. That is why I believe only normal and DUSK should be listed in their normal sections which any player can get while the special equipment section should keep all the unique, renamed, etc. which is not obtainable. I'm not sure if the Vulcan fires 3 projectiles, I know the Gau-19 does, but not sure about the Vulcan, it'll take some testing. Ye, you may as well remove the Gau-19 it's not lootable and it was only purchaseble through credits in the first place until it was completely removed. Please help me I don't know if you can help me with this, but I tried to get on dead frontier today, got into the internet, went to the website but when I clicked play now, it told me I was permabanned for account theft... I never stole ANYTHING!!!! Another thing that bothers me is that I JUST bought a gold membership and If I can't get my account back I would at least like a refund. Please respond as soon as possible. :Sorry, but I can't help you with that. There should be an e-mail provided after you attempt to login, which should be used to resolve such matters. — Sovq 06:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Explosive It can't 1-hit kill a fat woman. Which might prove HK69's superiority of DPH. GL, I'm changing my nader now. Insert Your Name Here 08:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Duck Enforcer As far as I know, I get the information from this thread from the forum. More should be thought about the informations. Insert Your Name Here 23:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) No title hi sovq just wondering why my clan cosa nostra was sceduled for deletion?? please tell me what we have done wrong so i can fix it (btw my dead frontier acount is melee man 2 death) thanks bye Adding Photos? Hey Sovq Im Myhijim the leader/creator of Insanities Angels. I have a slight problem with putting pictures up in the clan table. It comes up with Does Not Fit The MIME Type! Here We GO: They are .jpg They are less than 1mb and it is already uploaded to the wiki Or if you could put it up there, it is uploaded as IALogo. Any assistance would be greatly apreciated Yours Sincerely Myhijim Myhijim 08:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sovq Hey thanks thats exactly what i wanted! I sort of wanted it for the featured clan and to look more professional XD Do you know what the problem was? Or is it just my computer is crap -.- Anyways Cheers! Myhijim 08:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank younfor earlier help!!! Other question... Thanks for trying and can you loot the new epic weapons in the inner city, I didn't see that they couldn't do it on the weapons pages. Can you loot them?? Another thing, I was 2 blocks away from nastya's holdout when me and three other players were attacked by three burning mothers which led me to believe that the areas that bosses can spawn any where. I do have other players who can vouch as they were killed by her. When she died she dropped a Williams ppk which was dissmal loot in my opinion. Can you look into this?! :If there's no additional info in a weapon entry about it being non-transferable or unlootable - usually there's a 'Unique' tag next to its name - then the weapon can be looted in the inner city. So yes, the epic weapons can be looted. :The enemy spawn zones, both outlined on the map as well as those described in the Bestiary, are only based on community observations. Unfortunately there is no official data available for us. Thanks for pointing that out though, I'll think about what can be done to keep the info up-to-date. — Sovq 06:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Sovq, ironically as soon as I started playing my little brother on his level 122 account looted a Steel 090 chainsaw so, therefore my question was answered and looking at your future wiki plans a new map would be nice because there were three giant spiders AT nayasta today or around there, whether it is a spawn glitch or another "mini boss event" is uncertain. Thank you for your time. Some tips for Dead Frontier Hi. I just wanted to give some tips. Ashton Snapp 03:59, June 11, 2011 (UTC) has them here (my name is Ashton Snapp 03:59, June 11, 2011 (UTC)!) #If the outpost is being attacked, make sure your healthy before going to the inner city. #At least talk to people, I get lonely. :) #Is there a vampire proffesion? Insanities Angels Hi Sovq I do believe now after a long time that our clan deserves to be featured, I have a few reasons for this: 1. Mass growth of members, we have 30 and counting 2. The development of a spanking new website, www.insanitiesangels.weebly.com 3. Zombie merc1 is a member of our clan 4. We have a fully functioning; Bank, Armoury, Medication store, Food store, Ammo store made only to profit members. 5. Have had major improvements on the general leadership outline (As seen in our wiki page's Regiment Layout) 6. Have had the most editing members for quite a while now 7. I have been involved in some MASSIVE de-bulking of our page, removing unesecary stuff 8. Would love to be more recognised I would greatly appreciate your support and or understanding on my view of this matter. Myhijim 06:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) No title One of the Tchat moderators banned me for no reason.I don't find that fair especialy comign from a moderator who keeps using insults and "evil" words. His name was "flying..." I don't remember all of it. If nothign is done I'll make sure the policies I have accepted are well taken care of in front of justice and law. :Sorry, I can't help you with any bans related to the game itself. You should contact the game staff to adress this issue. — Sovq 12:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll help you at some point (which is usually against my normal nature). As I can remember, his name must be 'Flying wombat'. Now, feel free to contact with him. /trollface ::Insert Your Name Here 14:24, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Wth...i never knew that wombat could be that harsh. when i'm around he acts normally. Either guy must of anoyed wombat or wombat got hacked again. plus he's still the youngest of the mod group so he's still a rookie --Wolfren 06:48, June 28, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN No title Sovq Could you please help me i have changed my clan banner and when i put in the url it wont work its just a link. :Sure I can help, but for that I would need to know who I am talking to or at least which page is this regarding?. — Sovq 10:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) No title You keep saying that may information is false but you have giving no proof. What I add is not false. I have added information that is ture and hasn't been taking down. With that being said, why would I put up info I knew wasn't true? I'm not out to misinform or make anyone upset. I'm only trying to help. :Proof? I tested it, again, to find out that small brutes still do 20dmg and large ones still do 40dmg. — Sovq 16:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :> : I was attacked and the big brute killed me and broke my armor in one hit. I have Reactive XT800 armor and I have 100 endurance. My armor was Scrached and my life was Injured. So he was special? :I understand that this is your wiki. All i'm asking is that you understand I'm not trying to misinform. I've been playing Dead Frontier since the 2D verson (Over 2 years) and if I put some on the wiki it is because I believe it to be 100% ture. Sorry if I've upset you and I'll triple next time. ::Well, testing done by me and other community members proves otherwise. Even if somehow a Brute was able to kill you in one hit, why would you just jump to a conclusion that it does 200 damage? Why not 300 or 150? The current enemy damage values have been thoroughly tested and other than you, I haven't heard anyone else claiming them being inaccurate. ::This is not my wiki, it belongs to the game community, I just try to keep it free from vandalism and false information, hence my requests on your talk page. — Sovq 18:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC)